Myo Galuna
Myo Galuna is an Elder Dragon from the Monster Hunter Manga, Monster Hunter Orage, first appearing in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. Its the adult form of Gilkuza and hunters first encounter it after defeating the G-Rank Shagaru Magara in G-Rank. Physiology Myo Galuna has yellow eyes, white-yellowish crystals on its head all the way to its tail, gold horns on both side of its head, and a black underbelly. It also has a tail club made up of crystals and a similar body structure to the Fatalis and Dire Miralis. When enraged, blood veins will appear on its underbelly. Habitat Myo Galuna are extremely rare so its unknown what their true habitat is. The only places these Elder Dragons have been seen are the Sandy Plains, Deserted Island, and Flooded Forest. Its been rumored that they occasionally appear in the Castle Schrade where only Fatalis has been seen. Attacks and Moves Myo Galuna uses the same moveset as the Fatalis(4th Gen.) along with its own attacks. Wind Barrier: Similar to Kushala Daora, it has wind protecting it from attacks. This barrier will disappear in the middle of an attack but it will also disappear in Rage Mode. Wind Crystals: Myo Galuna will roar at hunters before flying forward at them. While flying forward, it will drop crystals on the ground behind it. When it lands, it will quickly turn around and shoot wind blast in the air to land on the crystals. When they hit the crystals, they will explode with wind, causing Windblight Wind Slams: Similar to the G-Rank Fatalis, it will stomp the ground two times, causing the ground to shake. When it does both stomps, it will fly into the air and body slam down on the ground before getting back on its feet. Wind Blast Barrage: It will spread its wings before spinning in the air, covered in wind, and roar. When it roars, multiple wind blasts will strike the ground before it lands. Raging Winds: It will fly backwards before shooting a blast of wind at hunters. When/if the wind it hits the ground will turn into a tornado. Myo Galuna will than proceed to flapping its wings, trying to push hunters towards the wind that are in front of it. The tornado will only stay for about five seconds before disappearing. When it disappears, Myo Galuna will land on the ground. Crystal Flash: The crystals on its body will begin to flash with light and it will jump in the air, flash the whole area with light. When hunters are hit by the flash, they will become Dizzy. Breath Taker: It rears its head back and inhales deeply. While inhaling, a wind barrier will appear around it and pulling hunters towards it. When its done inhaling, it will make a deep and horrifying roar that heavily damages hunters. Double Tail Slam: It will slam its tail on the ground two times before quickly swing its tail to the left in a complete circle. Sweeping Wind Beam: Myo Galuna will quickly fly in the air and shoot a beam of wind at hunters before sweeping it wildly across the area. Anger of the Wind Dragon: This is a hidden Rage Mode that it only goes into when all of its parts are broken. The crystals on its body will begin to glow pure gold and golden lightning will surround them. In this state, it gains fou new attacks and its wind barrier is a lot more unstable. Wind Barrier Push: When hunters are to close to it, it will slam its tail, causing hunters to fly backwards. After that, lightning will strike randomly around it, causing both Windblight and Thunderblight. Shining Star Beam: Myo Galuna's head begins to surge with golden lighting and it prepares to shoot the beam. As its about to shoot the beam, the crystals flash with light and blinds hunters, while it shoots the beam. In the middle of this beam, it will fly up and spin in a circle with the beam while flying down. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -20 *Water +15 *Ice -20 *Thunder +15 *Dragon -25 Skills: Glittering Star and Grace +2 Gunner Set *Fire -35 *Water +25 *Ice -35 *Thunder +25 *Dragon -45 Skills: Glittering Star and Grace +2 Notes *Myo Galuna is one of the first monsters to appear from a Manga. *The Glittering Star is a new unique skill only found on a handful of monsters. **This skill is a combo skill with "Flame Aura", "Dragon Wind Pressure", "Rock Steady", "Steel Skin", and "Good Luck". *From this set having two combo skills, many hunters wear Myo Galuna's full set of armor. Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation Category:BannedLagiacrus